


lingers when we're done

by nastyhoney



Series: ariana [2]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Cheating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Rough Sex, Smut, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyhoney/pseuds/nastyhoney
Summary: this is what engaged friends do...right?
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Ariana Grande
Series: ariana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	lingers when we're done

**Author's Note:**

> it's been months since i wrote anything. not sure how i feel about this but jariana was one of those ships for me when i used to do tumblr rps lol

ariana knew this “relationship” wouldn’t last. it was, how some say, doomed from the start. it didn’t help that he was dating (well, soon to be engaged to) hailey and ariana newly engaged to pete.

but who could pass up fucking one of the biggest pop stars in the world?

or in their case: they’ve been doing this for months. years.

it was near noon and by now, ariana would be out of bed, freshly showered and making a late lunch. but today, she was still in bed, naked and sore from last night’s sex. 

the sexual chemistry between her and justin was out of the charts every time they got together. all of the pent up sexual frustration between the two could easily spark a fire.

“what time is it?” justin mumbled as he tossed in bed.

“almost noon,” ariana replied, smiling. “should we make lunch or order some room service?”

justin looked up at her, smirking. “making _lunch_ sounds fun. all we’ll need is my cock and your tight little cunt.”

not caring about anything else, ariana let out her signature giggle as she settled herself on top of him. she could feel him getting hard but didn’t take no time to pleasure him into full glory. she was simply looking to satisfy her own sexual needs.

justin groaned as ariana’s cunt wrapped around his tip. depraved of her tight hole, he forced himself fully into her, thrusting slowly but then fast. he heard her winced in pain but it had only electrified him more. 

time passes and sounds of their skin slapping against each other filled the room. if the room was smaller, you could possibly have heard them from the bed squeaks to ariana begging for more.

“baby, i’m about to c—”

“not until i cum first, baby.”

“ _please_ —“

justin gripped hard onto her small waist, held onto her, unable to let her escape. like clockwork, his came inside of her. letting every last drop out before loosening his grip.

she grasped hard, rolling off him with his cum dripping out of her bruised hole. ariana laid there, waiting for justin to help her get off but as usual, she watches him get up and leaving her alone in bed.


End file.
